


What Han Told Leia.

by CMeeler76



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMeeler76/pseuds/CMeeler76
Summary: The one question that was not addressed in The Force Awakens in  either the movie or the novelization. Leia tells Finn that Han told her about the girl. I was wondered what did Han tell Leia about the girl. This is just head cannon. What I think that Han told Leia about Rey.





	What Han Told Leia.

Han found his wife waiting for him in the briefing room. He knew that she would want to know about Ben. He was unprepared to see his lost son or to see his estranged wife. He was not ready to deal with his mistakes. 

“Han. What was our son doing there?” Leia asked.

“He was tracking BB-8. But he ended up taking a girl. He must have known that she had seen the map. I do not know why he took her. However you should have seen him carrying her to his ship.” Han said.

“Tell me about the girl. I would like to know what she is like before I get to meet her.”

“Leia. You would love her. Her name is Rey. She helped BB-8 get off Jakku. She and the former stormtrooper were under attack. She has had a hard life. She is waiting for her parents to come back for her. Hearing her say that broke my heart. I have feeling that they sold her into slavery. She has remained kind to everyone. She is what we would want in a daughter or daughter-in-law.”

“She is the reason why I found the Falcon. She even helped do repair work on it before she got abducted. I think that she might be a force sensitive. Hearing how she survived on her own. It reminded me of some of the stories that Luke was telling.”

"What about Ben and her? You said that he was carrying her"

“Ben was carrying her in his arms. Like she was his bride. I know that Finn is going to tell you that Ben is going to kill her. I think that Rey maybe what Ben needs to get free of Snoke’s control. Maybe she can help bring our son back. At least I can hope.”

“You know that the force works in mysterious ways.”


End file.
